Aku Api, Kau Salju
by Kenzeira
Summary: Setiap pilihan hidup memiliki konsekuensi. Daichi/Akaashi. [#PapaCrowDay]


**Disklaimer** : Haikyuu! milik **Furudate Haruichi**. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka.

* * *

 **AKU API, KAU SALJU**

oleh **Kenzeira**

Dedikasi untuk # **PapaCrowDay** : Sawamura Daichi's birthday

 **Prompt** : konversasi menjelang malam dari **Matchann**

* * *

Lelaki itu seperti kapas; lembut tapi rapuh. Sentuhan-sentuhan menyenangkan namun terasa sungguh kosong, tanpa makna, tak ada arti selain untuk kebutuhan pribadi dalam hal saling menghangatkan diri. Daichi tidak begitu paham, barangkali apa yang ia lakukan sungguh tolol—atau, ternyata, selama ini ia salah mengambil keputusan. Tapi apakah keputusan lain bakal membawanya pada ketenangan dan bukannya penyesalan lain, Daichi memutuskan menerima takdir. Sudah suratan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan. Begitulah ia memilih untuk melanjutkan kebohongan-kebohongan.

Dari jalan-jalan sepi, lorong gelap, langit sewarna biru tua dengan bintang bertabur sedemikian rupa, lantas bulan bulat menggantung di sana—sendiri, memandangi ia yang tengah luntang-lantung tak tentu arah, seperti juga hatinya yang terlunta-lunta tanpa tujuan jelas. Jalani saja dulu, siapa tahu akan membawanya pada kebahagiaan. Tapi sekarang ini kebahagiaan terasa begitu mahal, tidak cukup hanya memiliki uang banyak, tidak cukup dengan kejeniusan, tidak pula cinta dan kasih dari seseorang serta rengkuhan hangat yang terasa dingin.

Dalam perjalanan sunyi lagi sepi, Daichi membayangkan lelaki itu; rambut hitam agak keriting, mata sayu, bibir tipis semerah delima, seluruh yang ada pada lelaki itu. Tubuhnya, suaranya, helaan napasnya, tatapannya. Kerapuhan. Daichi hanya mencoba untuk menolong, memberi alasan—memberi arti; _bahwa, hei, anak muda, hidup barangkali tidak mudah, tapi kebahagiaan bisa kau dapatkan dengan cara sederhana_. Sementara ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah memang kebahagiaan yang mereka dapatkan dengan kehangatan semu itu. Semu dan palsu.

Mungkin dewa mengutuknya.

Di beranda rumah, tak ia temukan cahaya remang-remang yang biasa menyala. Langkah berat terpaksa diteruskan. Daichi harus pulang membawa senyuman serta kecupan-kecupan manis yang mudah dilupakan. Ketika pintu dibuka, ruangan gelap gulita. Ia tidak berpikir lelaki itu sudah lelap dibuai mimpi sebab samar-samar ia mendengar suara televisi. Dan televisi memang menyala, menayangkan film romantis. Uh, oh, romantis horor. Daichi melihatnya; lelaki itu. Dia tengah menyandarkan tubuh pada sofa, fokus sekali sampai tidak menyadari kepulangannya.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Lelaki itu akhirnya menolehkan kepala, matanya agak membesar. Dengan linglung, dia melirik ke berbagai arah. "O-oh, jam berapa ini? Kenapa gelap sekali."

Daichi duduk bersebelahan, dasi dilonggarkan lantas kecupan singkat mendarat manis di permukaan bibir. "Kau sepertinya fokus sekali menonton film, Keiji."

Akaashi Keiji memandang lurus, meminta lebih. Kecupan kembali dilakukan, kali ini lebih lama. Keiji lalu mengeluh, kenapa Daichi pulang terlambat. Sudah pukul sebelas malam tatkala lampu ruangan dinyalakan dan jam dinding memberi tahu waktu. Terlambat, tapi tidak terasa. Entah mengapa. Barangkali karena tidak terlalu diharapkan. Atau film sudah menarik atensinya begitu banyak. Atau hal lain yang terus bercokol dalam kepalanya; mengganggu, menyiksa, membuat Keiji tremor tanpa terasa.

Daichi hanya bisa memberikan jawaban seperti biasa; pekerjaan menumpuk, harus diselesaikan hari ini juga. Padahal ada sesuatu yang lain dari sekadar pekerjaan yang memang menumpuk; yakni pertemuan dan minum-minum seraya mengobrol tak tentu topiknya. Keiji tentu mengeluh lagi, sebab ada yang aneh dari rasa ciuman itu dan yang demikian sudah mampu ditebaknya; _sake_.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Aku butuh pelepas penat."

"Apakah aku saja tidak cukup, Daichi? Aku bisa melepas penatmu."

Daichi hanya tersenyum lantas mengusap lembut puncak kepala Keiji. Hening yang cukup lama. Televisi menyala tanpa ada siapapun yang peduli. Suara-suara, jeritan, dan lilin-lilin yang membakar habis segala yang tersisa. Para aktor dan aktris perlahan mati satu demi satu. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk sang heroin memenangkan pertarungan melawan kutukan. Atau mati seperti karakter lainnya. Daichi tidak fokus. Terlebih ketika Keiji menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya seraya mengatakan hal-hal yang tampaknya tidak masuk akal.

"Aku bermimpi terjebak di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi api."

"Itu cuma mimpi."

 _Lagi pula, kapan kau tidur, Keiji?_

"Tapi mimpi itu terasa nyata sekali. Aku juga mendengar ledakan. Aku semakin terjebak dan … dan … aku terbakar."

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"Lalu kau datang menyelamatkanku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku bahagia sekali karena kau datang. Sepertinya di dunia nyata maupun dunia mimpi, kau selalu menyelamatkanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membayar semua itu. Aku tidak punya apa-apa—tidak bahkan diriku sendiri. Sepertinya aku melupakan banyak hal penting, tapi itu sudah tak menjadi masalah lagi bagiku asalkan kau bersamaku, Daichi."

"Aku masih bersamamu. Kau sudah tahu dari awal."

"Kau bahagia?"

Daichi mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, aku jauh lebih bahagia."

Daichi menyukai kepolosan itu, mengingatkannya pada salju; bulat, putih, dingin, tatkala disentuh akan berubah menjadi cair. Mungkin begini lebih baik. Melakonkan karakter bayangan yang ada dalam ingatan palsu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bakal terjadi andaikan ia meninggalkan Keiji, menelantarkannya sendiri. Barangkali lelaki itu akan memilih mati dan ia tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Daichi lelah, tapi ia tidak diberi pilihan. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kebohongan.

Reaksi semacam apa jika ia mengatakan bahwa mimpi itu bukan hanya sekadar mimpi—bahwa kebakaran, kedatangannya, hal-hal demikian merupakan kepingan-kepingan kenyataan yang dilupakan Keiji. Bahwa kekasihnya mati dalam tragedi mengerikan itu. Hangus terbakar. Bahwa Keiji terbangun tanpa bisa mengingat apa-apa—tidak bahkan namanya. Bahwa Daichi merelakan kebahagiaannya pergi demi untuk membahagiakan Keiji.

"Daichi?"

Ia lantas kembali menciumi bibir Keiji, menciumi mukanya, lehernya, tubuhnya. Sambil memejamkan mata.

 _Ampuni aku, Koushi._

Dan membayangkan wajah lelaki lain.

* * *

 **11:44 PM – 28 December 2016**


End file.
